


Tea Party

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Alec and Madzie have a tea party.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: I think we all fell in love with Madzie in the last episode. Sorry for all the errors, Unbeated and posted from my phone.

***

"Alec!" The face of the dark skinned little girl with pigtails lit up when she saw him and she grabbed his hand.

 

Alec smiled at the little girl who had stolen his heart in the short time he'd known her.

 

He'd first met her six weeks ago when he went with Clary to see a warlock named Iris, in hopes of bringing her mother Jocelyn back from the dead.

 

Iris had turned out to be very bad news and had taken Madzie into a portal to escape from them.

 

Magnus, Alec's boyfriend was the high warlock of Brooklyn had been able to release Clary from her blood oath.

 

He said Iris would know about it and try to capture Clary, they had her go to central park at midnight after Clary had a dream in which Iris was trying to gain control of her and telling her to go there.

 

Their trap had worked and Iris was captured, they had found Madzie at Iris's hideout and Magnus had promised to find a home for her.

 

But she'd quickly became attached to Alec and they managed to convince Victor Aldertree that it would be safer if she was allowed to stay considering they didn't know all the the things Iris had done.

 

Madzie grinned and pointed to her braids, Alec grinned, "Auntie Izzy did a great job."

 

Madzie beamed and Alec knew he was turning into a pushover.

 

"Tea time!" She pulled him toward the play area they had set up for children when they visited.

 

Alec let her sit him down and she poured the pretend tea.

 

He took a sip, "You're a great tea maker."

 

She then put a pink bow on his head, "Pretty Alec!" She clapped her hands and giggled.

 

Before Alec could respond he saw a camera flash, horrified he looked toward the source to see a smirking Magnus standing there.

 

They'd only been dating a few weeks but Alec knew he cared for this special man a lot.

 

"Please delete that," Alec pleaded.

 

Magnus came and sat next to him, "Maybe I could be persuaded with a kiss."

 

Alec leaned over and kissed his cheek since there was a small child in the room who covered her eyes.

 

"Gross grown up thing."

 

"You'll feel differently when you're older little one," Magnus told her fondly.

 

He grinned at Alec, "The photo stays," He turned to Madzie. "May I join you for tea?"

 

Madzie nodded and Alec sat back in contentment, there were no battles to fight, he was sitting with his boyfriend and a little girl who had helped bring them closer and steal his heart in the process.

 

Everything was just right.

 

AN2: I thought about setting this during the episode but then my muse wrote it this way, sure hope we see Madzie again.


End file.
